Grupo: Fairy Tail
by Greykushiro
Summary: Con los restos de las runas que quedaron tras la batalla de Fairy Tail, Natsu crea un grupo donde cualquier miembro o no miembro de Fairy Tail puede escribir... Nada bueno puede salir de esta experiencia...


**GRUPO: FAIRY TAIL**

 _Natsu ha creado el grupo_

 **LUCY:** Y esto?

 **HAPPY:** Es un nuevo hechizo llamado "RunasApp" :3

 **ERZA:** Espero que sea para algo importante porque estaba en medio de mi entrenamiento especial!

 **HAPPY:** O_O Ha sido idea de Natsu!

 **NATSU:** HAPPY! TRAIDOR!

 **GRAY:** Que has armado ahora, ojos rasgados?

 **NATSU:** WTF?! Y TÚ QUE HACES EN EL GRUPO?!

 **GRAY:** No lo sé… A lo mejor es que unas runas han aparecido de pronto y os he visto escribiendo, así que me he unido… Digo yo que cualquiera puede escribir

 **JUVIA:** Gray-sama! Juvia se siente agradecida por pertenecer a este grupo 😊

 **NATSU:** YO A ESTA NO LA HE METIDO!

 **CANA:** QUIEN ESTÁ OSANDO MOLESTARME EN MEDIO DE MI CEREMONIA DE LA CERVEZA!?

 **GILDARTS:** Cana, hija mía, ábreme la puerta, que aquí hace frío! T_T

 **CANA:** PERO AÚN NO TE HAS IDO?!

 **NATSU:** GILDARTS! Estás en Magnolia?

 **GILDARTS:** UY, yo? Que va…

 **CANA:** Avenida del Roble, nº 2

 **GILDARTS:** HIJAAAA! POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? T_T

 **CANA:** POR PESADO

 **MAX:** Escuchen todo el mundo! Pelea en la puerta de la casa de Cana! Natsu vs Gildarts!

 **CANA:** PERO QUÉ HE HECHO?! O_O QUE ACABO DE PINTARLA!

 **MAKAROV:** SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VIENE ESTA TONTERIA?! ME HABÉIS INTERRUMPIDO MI SERIE!

 **MAX:** O_O!

 **ERZA:** NO HAY QUIEN SE CONCENTRE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO! NATSUUUUUU

 **MIRAJANE:** Maestro… Me dijo que estaba haciendo papeleo urgente por el último pueblo destruido…

 **MAKAROV:** O_O!

 **ELFMAN:** PONER EXCUSAS PARA NO AYUDAR A UN MUJER A LIMPIAR EL GREMIO NO ES DE HOMBRES!

 **LISANNA:** Ahora Mira me ha dejado sola limpiando…

 **MAKAROV:** COMOOOOO?! CUÁNDO SE HA IDO?!

 **LISANNA:** Hace 5 minutos…

 **MAKAROV:** LAXUS! DA RECUERDOS A LA FAMILIA DE MI PARTE Y DILES QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE URGENTE!

 **LAXUS:** Ein?

 **LUCY:** HAPPYY! ESTO NO ES UN NUEVO HECHIZO! SON LAS RUNAS QUE QUEDARON TRAS LA BATALLA DE FAIRY TAIL!

 **HAPPY:** quiero pescadito :3

 **LUCY:** PERO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

 **WENDY:** Parece divertido… Puedo jugar yo también? 😊

 **CHARLES:** Yo creo que esto no es un juego, Wendy…

 **HAPPY:** Charles! Quieres un pescadito? :3

 **CHARLES:** Paso.

 **HAPPY:** T_T

 **LILY:** Yo a lo mejor me apunto

 **GAJEEL:** HESE EZ MY GATOH!

 **LEVY:** Que tipo de runas son estas?

 **LUCY:** Hola, Levy! 😊

 **LEVY:** Lu! Hola 😃 Que tal?

 **LUCY:** Ya ves… Viendo aquí lo que ponéis… Iba a seguir escribiendo mi novela, pero como se han puesto a hacer el tonto con estas runas…

 **ERZA:** Y por qué no utilizas tu tiempo libre para entrenar? Y DONDE PUÑETAS ESTÁS NATSU!?

 **CANA:** Mi casa…. T_T

 **LISANNA:** Seguramente al maestro no le importa que te quedes en el gremio hasta que la reconstruyan 😊

 **CANA:** Gracias… T_T esto merece 5 birras…

 **GILDARTS:** HIJA MÍA! LO SIENTO TANTO!

 **GREY:** Qué ha pasado?

 **CANA:** Tocó mi casa… T_T

 **GRAY:** Madre mía…

 **JUVIA:** Grey-sama! Tu letra es la más bonita 😊

 **LUCY:** Si todos escribimos igual en las runas….

 **JUVIA: ….** RIVAL EN EL AMOR….

 **LUCY:** Para que digo nada...

 **EVERGREEN:** BICKSLOW! LLEVÓ HORA Y MEDIA ESPERÁNDOTE EN LA PLAZA DE MAGNOLIA PARA COMPRAR EL REGALO SECRETO DE LAXUS!

 **ELFMAN:** A UNA MUJER NO SE LA HACE ESPERAR! SÉ UN HOMBRE!

 **EVERGREEN:** TÚ NO TE METAS!

 **LAXUS:** Qué regalo?

 **EVERGREEN:** …

 **BICKSLOW:** Grande, Ever! JAJAJAJA

 **EVERGREEN:** NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

 **FREED:** Mis runas…

 **EVERGREEN:** FREED! DONDE PUÑETAS ESTÁS TÚ TAMBIEN?!

 **ELFMAN:** VAYA DOS HOMBRES! AHORA VOY YO, EVER!

 **EVERGREEN:** NI TE ME ACERQUES!

 **BICKSLOW:** No le ha dicho que no la llame así…

 **HAPPY:** Se guuustaann….

 **EVERGREEN:** IROS LOS DOS A TOMAR POR…

 **LUCY:** Yo sé de alguien que ya no va a comprar el regalo…

 **BICKSLOW:** HEY! Hola, chica cosplay!

 **LUCY:** T_T por qué yo?

 **MAKAROV:** DATE PRISA, FREED! QUE VIENE!

 **GRAY:** Que pasa?

 **FREED:** El maestro me ha pedido que dibuje unas runas para protegerle de Mirajane.

 **EVERGREEN:** Pero a ti no te derrotó Mirajane, Freed?

 **MAKAROV:** O_O! ESO SE DICE ANTES! YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

 **EVERGREEN:** Problema resuelto 😊 Y AHORA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, FREED!

 **ERZA:** DÓNDE ESTÁS, NATSU!?

 **LUCY:** Está en mi casa

 **NATSU:** OTRA TRAIDORA!

 **CANA:** Lucy… No sabes lo que acabas de hacer…

 **MAX:** PELEA EN LA CASA DE LUCY! ERZA VS NATSU!

 **LUCY:** EHHHHHHHH?! EL ALQUILER!

 **LEVY:** Si quieres te presto una habitación, Lu 😊

 **LUCY:** Gracias, Levy… T_T

 **HAPPY:** Se guuustaann

 **GAJEEL:** NOH BALE! KYEROH PELEHAR IO TANVIEM CONTHRA HELSA!

 **LEVY:** Estas runas son un misterio…

 **FREED:** En toda mi vida de mago, no he visto otras igual…

 **EVERGREEN:** FREED! DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! HA VENIDO EL TIO RARO!

 **BICKSLOW:** Elfman? XD

 **ICHIYA:** Men

 **LUCY:** …

 **HAPPY:** …

 **GRAY:**...

 **JUVIA: …** (Gray-sama)

 **ERZA:** QUÉ COJONES HACE AHÍ ICHIYA?!

 **WENDY:** Hola, Ichiya! 😊

 **BICKSLOW:** JAJAJAJAJ

 **LAXUS:** Que desvarío de grupo

 **FREED:** Mis pobres runas…

 **LUCY:** A todo esto… Por qué creaste este grupo, Natsu?

 **HAPPY:** Natsu ha muerto en acto de servicio a manos de Erza… Ten más tacto, Lucy

 **LUCY:** O_O

 **NATSU:** Es que tenía hambre

 **LUCY:** SOLO POR ESO?!

 **HAPPY:** NATSU VIVE

 **MIRAJANE:** Hay que elegir nuevo maestro 😊

 **ELFMAN: …**

 **LISANNA: …**

 **FREED:** Me compadezco de él…

 **BICKSLOW:** Te has quedado sin abuelo, Laxus XD

 **EVERGREEN:** QUE ALGUIEN VENGA YA! ESTE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!

 **ICHIYA:** Men

 **GAJEEL:** DÓHNDE ESTAHZ, LYLLI?!

 **LILY:** Tu ortografía me hace daño, Gajeel

 **CHARLES:** Estoy de acuerdo.

 **WENDY:** No seas así, Charles…

 **CANA:** Mi casa…

 **LUCY:** Y la mía…

 **GILDARTS:** HIJA MÍA! T_T

 **CANA:** QUE TE PIERDAS

 **NATSU:** TENGO HAMBRE!

 **ERZA:** EN QUÉ HEMOS QUEDADO, NATSU?!

 **NATSU:** Lo siento, señora…

 **HAPPY:** Quiero mi pescadito :3

 **MAKAROV:** A…yu…dad..me..

 **GRAY:** Vaya pérdida de tiempo…

 **JUVIA:** Grey-sama…

 **LEVY:** Necesito un buen libro para poder descifrar tus runas, Gajeel.

 **LUCY:** Aquí cada uno a lo suyo…

 **LAXUS:** Qué regalo?


End file.
